My World's Hero*
by Lonely-Girl
Summary: Just read the Author's Words and you'll see what kind of a story this is.........


My World's Hero!

****My World's Hero!****

Disclaimers - I'm just so disappointed that I don't own Dragaon Ball - Z and GT but I am happy to annouce that I own this story. So I beg of you, if I have too..... I'll go down on my hands and knees just so you won't sue me! I'm a very poor girl who can only afford to go to school at night. I am a very, very big fan of DragonBall - Z and GT so please, please don't sue me!

Author's Words - Now I got this idea from reading the story (Before All This) written by LovingAngel who's also name herself BrokenWings (girl can't seem to make up her mind on which name she wants to keep) anyways I thought it was pretty good (well at least the first part) I've e-mailed her asking if she could finish the story but she never answered me back. I wonder what happened to her......... Oh well........ But please you guys do not flame me about the pairring. I would have written a Disclaimers page (like LovingAgnel did) but I figured that you all want to go striaght to the story instead of reading a page that has nothing to do with it. Now if you don't mind please go on and start reading. Once again please do not flame me about the pairrings!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

There's a Hero   
If you look inside you're heart   
You don't have to be afraid   
Of what you are..... 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

- Vegeta step out onto the balcany of Capsule Corp and looks around. He realize that the world before him was at peace and if there was any threat, it would never last long! His thoughts where emtpy now. There was no one to fight but yet he still trained. "Just in case." He would always say to himself. Almost everyday he would train but now he would just sit and do nothing. It was boring him so and he almost wish that there was something or someone threating this planet that he now calls home..... 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

There's an answer   
If you reach into you're soul   
And the sorrow that you know   
Will melt away.... 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

- "What a beautiful day!" Marron said to herself as she walk out of her apartment. She looks around for something to do but when she saw nothing, she just sighed. "Maybe I'll go to the park today and invite Bra and Pan." She went back inside and got her purse but before she left she called the girls to see if they where coming over. "Great!" She said out loud over the phone. "I'll meet you girls there...." 

"Marron, don't forget to bring some money with you; cause after spending some time at the park, we'll go over to the mall!" 

- Marron couldn't help but laugh at her blue haired friend. Bra loves to shop and if she had it her way she would buy out the intire mall! 

"Geez Bra! Is that all you can think about on a beautiful day like this?" Said another girl that was on the line with them. The phone silent then you can hear bra say... "Yeah Pan. You know me, I just love shopping!!" All three of the girls laugh and after a few more minutes of talking, they hung up. 

"Looks like today will be use for shopping at the mall!" Marron smiled to herself. She loves to spend time with her young friends and today was the perfect day to do so! Once again she walk out of her apartment and sighed. "Nothing can ruin this beautiful and perfect day!" She thought as she left her front door. "Nothing......" Some how she felt that her thoughts weren't supporting her feelings and she felt sick to the bottom of her stomach. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

And then a Hero comes along   
With the strength to carry on   
And you cast you're fears aside   
And you know yo can survive.. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

- Vegeta was sitting at the kitchen table when his daughter (Bra) came hoping down stairs. "Morning daddy!" She said cheerfully as she pop open a soda can. Vegeta just looks at her and intended not to say anything but the look on his daughter's face just melt his heart away. "Morning dear....." He said, hoping that she wouldn't get all mushy just because he said dear. It was just to annoying to see her this way. 

"So many years......." He thought. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. The look on his daughter's face looks so much like her mother's before she pass away from cancer. It was five years ago from now that they buried his wife. He wouldn't believe if he hadn't done but the tears that he cried prove to everyone that he had a heart that was warm and loving. Before he was always so cruel and cold hearted but now he's change. He really did love Bulma and those tears prove it! 

- Vegeta didn't notice that Bra was beside him trying to get his attention. "Earth to daddy???? Are you there or are you somewhere in space?" when Vegeta realize he was being talk too, he turned beet red. Bra giggled, to see her father to red made her smile. "Thinking about mom?" He didn't answer her so instead he just went back to eating his breakfast before Bra came in and disturb. 

"Dad, I'm gonna go over to the park with Marron and Pan. Do you want anything before I go?" Vegeta shook his head no and motion for to go on. 

"I want you to be careful Princess and remember what I taught you!" 

"Yes daddy, I remember. If any threat comes to me just blast them away with an energy ball...... Don't worry daddy, I can take care of myself!" 

"I just want to make sure, that's all." Bra smiled. Her father maybe a little over protective but she still loves him and she was proud to be part of the Saiyan race. They where more stronger than any other race there ever was! 

- Vegeta watch as Bra walk out of the house. He got up and wipe his mouth. He had to follow her, he had no idea why though but he just had to follow her. Maybe his questions would be answered when he got there but until then.......... 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

So when you feel like hope is gone   
Look inside you and be strong   
And you finally see the truth   
That a Hero lies in you... 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

- Marron finally got at Satan Park where she saw her two best friends. Pan was sitting on the bench with her son. Marron smiled the boy was very cute! He looks so much like Trunks that it was hard to believe that, that would be his child. There was only one problem though...... Trunks and Pan's child had the attitude of Vegeta. He just had to much pride in him and he thinks he's stronger than anyone else! That is until he gets his butt busted by his dad. 

"Pan, Bra hi!" Marron wave at her friends as she came closer to them. She looks down and smiled at Trunks Jr. "Well at least he has his mother's hair color." She thought. "Other than that everything else is Trunks!" She shook her head as Bra tap her on the shoulders.

"Hey Marron are you awake?"

"Yeah I am.... Lets walk around for a little bit and see what's new around here before we go to the mall?"

"Yeah you guys!" Pan said as she got up and walk over to them with Jr. holding her hand. "Jr. here wants to play on the playground."

"Oh..... O.K. lets go and get this thing over with!" Bra looks at her nephew and smiled. "I'll do anything for my brother's son!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It's a long road   
And you face the world alone   
No one reaches out a hand   
For you to hold.....

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

- Vegeta couldn't help but stare at the blond beauty that his daughter was talking to. "She looks so much like her mother!" He thought. He looks around to see if they could see where he was hiding, in fact he has no idea where he was hiding. "At least they can't see me!"

- The girls started to talk towards the play-ground. "I have no doubt that they're taking my grandson over there..." The bad thing was, it was right in the open. So he had no choice but to stay where he was. If they saw him especially Bra! He would never hear the end of it!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

You can find love   
If you search within you're self   
And the emptiness you felt   
Will disappear.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Damn!" Vegeta thought as he leaned back against a tree. "Two hours of this.... Maybe it was a bad idea to even follow her." As Vegeta sat there thinking about on what to do next, he heard a faint scream. He jump up to see what was going on. He felt his blood boil as he saw two mean hold guns against both Marron and Bra's head. Pan was screaming for her son to quiet down, who couldn't stop crying.

- One of the men took hold of Bra's hair and yank to the ground. Seeing this made Vegeta even madder so he decides to do something about.

"Now be good and over you're wallets!" One of the men said. The leader of the two was getting pretty annoyed with Jr. crying his lungs out so he shouted out to Pan for her shut up her child. "Bitch! If you don't shut him up, I will shut him up for you!"

- As he was talking, he didn't realize that there was somebody behind his partner; until he heard him scream inpain so he quickly turns around to investagate......

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

And then a hero comes along   
With the strength to carry on   
And you cast you're fears aside   
And you know you can survive

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

- There was a scream and all was silent. A few minutes later the sound of sirens were heard and the cries of the ones that knows her.

"Marron are you alright? Can you hear me? Marron? MARRON!!!!"

- Vegeta was feeling awful. He just put the life of someone else on the line and was almost killed. The sad part was, he came only because he felt what she felt and came only for her but had no idea that he was the one who was going to send her to the hospital. He feels that he was to blaim although no one is blaiming him.

"Dad...." Bra said as she slowly put her hand on his shoulder. "Why are you being so harsh on you're self? "You didn't hurt anyone but yet you act like you did. Besides Marron is doing fine and in a few days she'll be out of the hospital!"

- Vegeta didn't answer. He was to deep in his thoughts; in his heart he was wishing that he was a lot like Kakarroto. "Kakarroto was always thinking before jumping into action."

_"Vegeta..... I love you so much! I just wish I had the courage to tell you but right now I'm so weak to even say a word. Heh if people could read my thoughts, they would see how much love I have for you and I would like to thank you for trying to save my life cause as of today...... You are My World's Hero..."_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

So when you feel like hope is gone   
Look inside you and be strong   
And you finallysee the truth   
That a hero lies in you.......

Oooo   
Love knows   
True things are hard to follow   
But don't let anyone   
Take that away, hey yeah.

In time, you'll find the way,   
Hey then a hero comes along   
With the strength to carry on   
And you cast you're fears aside   
and you know you can survive

So when a you feel like hope is gone   
Lokk inside you and be strong   
and you finally see the truth   
That a hero lies in you.   
That a hero lies in you.   
Mmmm   
That a hero lies in you................

Author's Words 2 - Yes I know..... That story was pretty corny but I really can't help that! This fiction is my first ever written story. I really don't think that the song goes with the story at all so if any of you guys have any advice for me please tell me. I would love to hear them! Anyways I was thinking of writing sequel for this story but I don't think you guys would like to read it! Anyways please reveiw, I would love to hear you're words.........

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
